moviedatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Terminator 2: Judgment Day
| directed by = James Cameron | written by = William Wisher, Jr. | produced by = Stephanie Austin James Cameron Gale Anne Hurd Mario Kassar B.J. Rack | music by = Brad Fiedel | cinematography = Adam Greenberg | edited by = Conrad Buff Mark Goldblatt Richard A. Harris | distributed by = Carolco Pictures TriStar Pictures | release date(s) = July 3rd, 1991 | mpaa rating = | running time = 137 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = $94,000,000 | gross revenue = $204,843,350 (US) $519,843,345 (Worldwide) | preceded by = Terminator, The | followed by = Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines (2003) }} Terminator 2: Judgment Day is an American film of the science fiction and action genres. It is the second installment in the ever-growing Terminator multimedia franchise and follows the 1984 smash hit The Terminator. The film was directed by James Cameron, returning to the franchise he created, with William Wisher, Jr. as the screenwriter. The film was produced by Carolco Pictures and distributed through TriStar Pictures. It was released theatrically in the United States on July 3rd, 1991. Actor Arnold Schwarzenegger returns to the series, though this time as a protagonist, playing a reprogrammed Terminator who is sent backwards in time to protect John Connor from a more advanced T-1000 model played by Robert Patrick. Actress Linda Hamilton also reprises the role of Sarah Connor from the first film. Young Edward Furlong makes his feature film debut as 10-year-old John Connor. The film also stars Earl Boen, reprising the role of Doctor Peter Silberman, and Joe Morton as Miles Dyson. Plot Cast Appearances * * * * * * Notes * Terminator 2 and Terminator 2: Judgment Day (1991) both redirect to this page. * Production on Terminator 2: Judgment Day began on October 9th, 1990. Principal photography concluded on March 28th, 1991. * This film was adapted in the Terminator 2: Judgment Day comic book series by Marvel Comics in 1991. Timeline * The main events of this film take place in the present day timeline of 1991. * The original date of Judgment Day is August 29th, 1997. * The futuristic scenes from the film take place in the year 2029. Fun Facts * Sure, one could use movie magic and old school split-screen techniques to create the scene where Sarah Connor faces off the T-1000, who is disguised as her. But why bother, when you can just have your twin sister do it? Yup, Leslie Hamilton Gearren, who plays the "twin Sarah" morphed T-1000 in this film is Linda Hamilton's twin sister. This is Leslie's first, and to date, only known film work. * Dean Norris, who plays a SWAT commander in this film, will return to the franchise in 2009, this time as a T-800 Terminator in episodes of Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles. Recommendations External Links * * * Terminator 2: Judgment Day at Wikipedia * * * * * Keywords Category:Films Category:Carolco Pictures Category:TriStar Pictures Category:1990s/Films Category:1991/Films Category:July, 1991/Films Category:Sequels Category:2nd installments Category:Theatrically released films Category:T/Films Category:Mike Justus/Stunt performer